Forbidden Love
by the-lovely-bones99
Summary: Mary Bennet is 21, much better looking and secretly breaking the strict laws of society when she falls in love with a girl. Her love is forbidden, yet must go on. Will she evade the rules or have to succumb to a flurry of eligible suitors?
1. Chapter 1

Time had favoured Mary Bennet, who sat at the piano playing on a cold rainy day in March for her eccentrically morbid ways had been somewhat toned down and she had begun to learn the value of a bit of fun. It had also favoured Mary in the way that she had become so much fairer in the two years following three of her sister's marriages. Her pimples had vanished, leaving a rosy-cheeked and soft skin face, with blue eyes sparkling and hair softly curled. Indeed she was now thought of as somewhat a village beauty, almost as pretty as to rival her sisters, and it was now widely accepted that the Bennet sisters were the fairest in all Meryton and surrounding areas.

Kitty was engaged to a respectable man in the regiment, a great favourite of everyone who knew him and a very romantic suitor. Mary liked him too though he was not her type, much to flouncy and romantic for her. It was he who called at the door barely five minutes after Mary had begun playing and disrupted her, for inevitably, Kitty rushed down the stairs with ribbons flying to see her lover. Unwillingly Mary stopped playing and stood up to greet Colonel Adams, who was young and very good looking, they exchanged cheery greetings and the three sat down. Of course Kitty and Colonel Adams talked of news and idea's and it was evident that the two were very much in love. For that, Mary envied her sister, although she had no thoughts of entertaining love now, or ever. She felt she was destined to stay at home and look after her mother, almost chained to Longbourne.

Col. Adams and his bride-to-be very soon persuaded Mary to accompany them on a walk to Meryton. They set off in high spirits, walking briskly and they soon reached the little town. Once there Kitty and her lover set off to the dressmakers to make some quick alterations, leaving Mary alone at her own request. She idled down the high street, admiring some bonnets and dresses. Contemplating buying a new purse, or perhaps a new set of needles and it twas just as she was to set about going into a store that her dress snagged on something and she felt herself being pulled backwards, trying to steady herself she grabbed the nearest solid thing but too late, she had fallen to the ground. A blur of blue twisted above her, and gradually a face appeared out of the fuzz. A handsome face, surrounded by a mop of curly brown hair and bright green eyes leaned over her to offer a hand of help and accepting it she was hoisted up.

Brushing herself down she studied and thanked the man, who apologized politely and offered to walk her home, again she accepted. Along the way she found out that he was four and twenty years old and a Captain in the Navy. He was a charming, friendly and polite man who greatly reminded her of her eldest sister Jane's husband Mr Bingley, and she warmed to him immediately. Once they had reached Longbourne they said their thanks and farewells and parted. Once inside the house Mary was greeted by Hill who led her into the parlour where an inquisitive Mrs Bennet hastily fired her with questions about 'the handsome young gentleman who walked you up the path' and Mary answered them with an off-hand air but Mrs Bennet was not one to be stifled easily.

"What's his occupation?"

"A Naval Captain mama" replied Mary, picking up her embroidery.

"ooh, and his name?"

"Captain Thomas mama"

"and his look? He looked like a fine young gentleman from here!" Mary blushed and said quickly;

"I suppose his look would be regarded as handsome"

"What a fine man!"

"Indeed, mama you have not met him yet."

"Is he very impolite then?"

"No, not in the slightest mama but-"

"then I see no reason to call him such, indeed Mary I think we may have found you a match!"

"mama how could you have judged such after only seeing him walk me up a path?"

"I have a fine intuition for such things my dear."

Mary only smiled politely and continued her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) sorry i didn't update sooner! i've been soooo busy. however- chapter 2 has arrived. review review review!**

* * *

Sarah Banks was a firm friend of Mary and even though she had only just moved to Meryton a month back the two girls had struck up an immediate friendship. At first glance they seemed complete opposites, Mary being very shy and favouring the study of piano, sewing and reading whereas Sarah grew up in a more rural area and was used to bashing about playfully with her three older brothers. However in such cases you often find that opposites attract, for Sarah- Mary was knowledgeable and dedicated and for Mary herself she admired Sarah's openness, kindness and love of life.

The two girls often went walking together through the woods surrounding Meryton and they never seemed to run out of topics of conversation, Mary taught Sarah the names of all the tree's and Sarah could easily recognize any bird simply by it's song. It was on such a day that they were walking through the woods and discussing neighbourhood gossip. They strolled gaily through and chatted until at last they reached a large stream they had never come across before, the first suggestion from Mary was that they turn back but Sarah would not condone such a failure of character and wheedled Mary into crossing the stream with her. Several large stones protruded out of the water forming a very precarious path and it was onto the first one that Sarah hopped onto, pulling Mary by the arm with her. Warily Mary followed her dainty friend, for she knew full well that she was not nearly as agile or balanced as her friend. It was doomed to end in disaster, and so it did for they had not yet reached the middle of the stream before Mary lost her footing, grabbed onto Sarah for balance and the two came tumbling down into the stream.

It was at least two minutes before they both surfaced and Sarah had dragged Mary onto the banks. They were both soaked through and what was worse, their thin white gowns were now entirely see-through. After several minutes of panting and wiping hair out of their eyes, Mary started to laugh hysterically. Never in her life had she ever done something like this and getting up she pulled Sarah into a very wet hug, then they both subsided into helpless laughter.

Hoping that the sun would dry them off they took off their walking boots and shoes, instead preferring to go in bare feet and continued onwards. Ten minutes had barely passed when the sound of hooves startled them out of their talking and they turned to see a horse in the distance, it could only be a man riding and so the two became conspicuously aware that they were soaked through and might as well be walking in there undergarments for all the good their dresses did at covering them. Hastily they hurried behind a large oak tree and stood very silently, waiting for the horse to pass, as it did Mary peeked round the corner and saw that it was Captain Thomas once again out and about. She drew her head back swiftly, praying that he did not find them. Indeed he didn't, and what a shock it would have been to him if he had found them I do not know.

As soon as he had passed the girls subsided into fresh fits of giggles, and gasping Mary told Sarah who the man had been, which only heightened her laughter.


End file.
